Taking It To The Next Level
by Rogue and Ixi
Summary: Full sum inside. Two ex best friends, sucked into the Kingdom Hearts world right from the start. While pretending to hate each other, trouble is coming from everywhere. Will they make it? And what happens when it's time to go home? OC/? OC/? Co-written
1. Taking It To The Next Level

Taking It To The Next Level

By: Rogue21493 and Lxythan

Summary: They used to be best friends but not anymore. What happens when they get sucked into their favorite game? Right from the beginning too. How will things go and will they become friends again? And just add the fact, that Xemmas tries to kidnap them a few times and that well... trouble seems to follow them around. OC/? OC/?

Short Summary: Full sum inside. Two ex▴best friends, sucked into the Kingdom Hearts world. This is gonna be trouble. And add that Xemmas wants to kidnap them. OC/? OC/?

Disclaimer: If we owned them, we would not be here! Disney and all those folks own them. (Bows and chants, "we're not worthy" to Disney)

A/N: We hope you like this story! It's gonna be fun, funny, weird, crazy and... whatever we feel like it should be! Enjoy:D

Taking Gaming To The Next Level

(Normal pov)

It was another normal day, in Boringsvile. Okay, so the town, wasn't called, 'Boringsvile' but to two people it should be called that.

Willow Rose Cade and Mailyn Estelle Nakita. Former best friends.

They had been best friends for years, till they're parents decided, they didn't want them hanging out no more. And the two girls hated that and that hate turned into hate for each other. Except they didn't hate each other, they pretended too.

"Thanks, for the ride Dal!" Willow called, to her older brother, Dallas.

Dallas didn't say anything though. He didn't even acknowledge her. Willow sighed and shook her head. She ran a hand through her hair,. Sometimes (okay most of the time) wished her brother was like the Dallas from 'The Outsiders' one of her favorite books/movies.

Willow started on up to the doorway for Hell, aka High School. She then saw a familiar mop of a kinda purplish, grey like dark grey hair.

Mailyn.

Willow wished she could go talk to her but knew she couldn't.

She walked past Mailyn, ignoring her and went into school.

Mailyn felt the same but she knew better, so she didn't say hey to Willow or nothing.

She adjusted her bag and headed on into school.

After School

A thunder storm was rolling around. And it seemed like it was gonna be a nasty one too.

Willow was home alone once again. She settled down, deciding she'd do her homework later. She sat in front of the tv, turning on her PS2 and starting up one of her favorite games. _'Kingdom Hearts'._

She got lost into the game within the first five minutes. At least till, she heard a loud, _**BOOM!**_

She jumped and realized that the thunderstorm, was right over her house now. Instead of turning off the game like she should have, she kept playing.

And then she heard a sound like electricity fizzling.

Before she could put down the controller though, she felt as if she had suddenly been shocked.

Nothing happened. She stopped for a second.

"What the hell?" she murmured.

And then she started to feel dizzy and tingly and weird all over.

"Ah, man." she moaned, before passing out.

What she didn't see was a blinding white light, suddenly building up from her tv and game system, which came out and enveloped her. It then disappeared, back into the tv and game system.

The tv was now turned off, so was the game system.

And Willow was gone.

Meanwhile with Mailyn

Mailyn was home alone as well.

But instead of playing Kingdom Hearts, she was trying to actually get the game. She had it, but it had gotten broken.

She had found a spell in a book from the library. Supposedly, it had real witch spells in it.

And she was trying one that helped you get something you wanted.

"...Okay... so light this candle and blah blah..." she mumbled to herself.

She lit one candle and used it to light the others.

As she read the spell, there was a loud rumble right over her house. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Guess the storm's right over my house... Hmm maybe that'll help me," she wondered out loud.

She held a picture of the '_Kingdom Hearts'_ game in one hand and waved a bag of smelling salts over it as she said the spell.

As she was doing this all, of a sudden she heard electricity fizzling.

She glanced down at her foot and realized she was stepping on a cord.

"Oops."

Before she could move her foot, she felt like she had been shocked.

"Whoa!"

She waited a second and took a deep breath.

Then she started to feel weird, tingly and dizzy all over.

"What the...?"

And she passed out.

She didn't see a blinding white light start up from the picture of the Kingdom Hearts game.

It enveloped her completely. And then it was gone.

So was Mailyn.

Elsewhere

A young woman in pink was walking in the 1st district of Traverse Town, when she saw the limp body of a young girl with grayish hair.

She ran up to her and checked her pulse. She seemed okay. She called out to a man, named Cid and had him help her to the hotel, so she could help the girl.

Meanwhile

A young man, in black pants, with lots and lots of belts and a white shirt and short jacket was with a younger woman who was in short shorts and a shirt, that just covered her boobs. (A/N: LOL)

They were walking along the second district, making sure that everything was okay, when the girl saw a limp body.

She shouted to the man and they checked her out. Yes, HER!

She had a pulse and seemed okay. The man picked her up and they stated toward the hotel.

A/N: OOOH! Who was those mysterious people?! LOL If you don't know, go play the game again fools! LOL The next chapter is Lxythan's! You go girl! LOL Peace peeps! -runs off to dye Cloud's hair pink-


	2. YOU?

Taking It To The Next Level

Chapter two: YOU!?

Mailyn was on a soft bed, with rose red colored sheets. She started to stir, then slowly, she got up and sat on the bed. She slicked back her short dark grayish hair with her hand, and saw a woman wearing pink, with a large pink bow in her hair, in front of her.

"Oh! You're awake!" She exclaimed in a soft, yet cheery voice.

Mailyn looked at the woman flatly.

"Um…Well, anyway! My name is Aerith! What is your name?"

Mailyn completely ignored the question. In fact, she ignored Aerith in general. She stood up then kneeled down on the wooden floor. She took out a small pocket knife and carved a weird symbol into the floor.

"_Ancient gods and goddesses,_

_I invoke thee, _

_Waters from the sky,_

_Let it be."_

"_I command thee now,_

_To thee all,_

_Listen to my desire,_

_Rain fall!"_

"Um…not to interrupt, but, what are you doing?"

"Well, it was raining when I got here, and well, I suppose if it rains again, I should be able ot get out? Right? So I'm trying to make it rain."

"Um…Okay…I suppose."

"Can I finish now?"

"Be my guest"

"_Water Nymphs strike the ground,_

_So water will fall freely to the ground!" _

"You interrupted…it probably won't work now…"

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Quit apologizing! It's pathetic!" Mailyn said, while taking out a carton of cigarettes. She took one of the small white sticks of death and placed it between her lips. She lit it with a gas lighter, with a picture of a skull on it, as Aerith stood their thinking, _'I wonder if she's related to Cid?' _

Meanwhile with Willow

Willow started to wake on the grass green bed. She yawned then opened her eyes to a man's face examining her from head to toe.

She noticed it from the start. It was Leon. She was in a dreary state as she said "I must be dreaming"

"No, No you're not!" Leon said as he smirked.

Willows eyes opened wide as she shot up from the bed, "I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!"

Leon just chuckled, "Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"The next room.."

"Oh…Uh…okay…"

Back with Mailyn

"Aerith!" yelled a male voice, as the door slammed open.

"I found something!"

A tall man walked into the room, with a young girl behind him. Mailyn barely looked up, but when she did, her eyes met the shocked gaze of a certain _someone_.

"Anyway...Aerith, I was wondering if you could take care of her for m—"

"YOU!?" Mailyn and Willow said in unison.

"I have a feeling you two know each other"

"Hmph!" Mailyn said as she took another puff out of her cigarette.

"Ugh! What a gross habit!"

"Better than being your hyper smart ass!"

"Being a hyper smart ass doesn't give you lung cancer!"

"But it can give people permission to punch your face in!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Ooooh I'm so scared!"

"Just get the hell away from me!"

"Fine!" Mailyn said, turning her head in the other direction.

"Wait…"

"What is it, _Mailyn._"

"Where's Aerith?"

"Hm…Good question. It seems Leon has disappeared too."


	3. The Beginning of trouble

Taking It To The Next Level

Disclaimer: Same as Ch.1

A/N: Enjoy!

The Beginning Of Trouble

Willow looked at her... ex-best friend. She was pretending to hate her and it was easier since, it seemed Mailyn actually hated her.

She looked at the door. She headed toward it and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Mailyn asked, a edge still in her voice.

"Well, instead of staying here with you, I'm going to find Leon and Aerith," Willow stated, heading out of the room and off to find Leon and Aerith. And well, if Leon and Aerith were here, then Yuffie and Cid had to be.

Mailyn stayed where she was, standing in the center of the room, for a second before taking off after Willow, shouting, "Wait up!"

To Mailyn's surprise, Willow's waited for her.

They couldn't open any of the other rooms in the hotel and they didn't see Leon or Aerith.

They stepped outside, into Traverse Town.

"Holy shit..." Willow whispered.

"What now?" Mailyn asked, rolling her eyes, leaning over the railing with her cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"It just hit me...," Willow said. "We're actually in the Kingdom Hearts world!"

Mailyn looked her. She had just realized it too. "Holy shit! Your right! We are! Holy SHIZNIT! HEY THAT RHYMES WITH CHEEZITS!" she exclaimed.

"Dude, this is so FUCKING AWESOME!" Willow exclaimed. She then looked at Mailyn. "What the fuck?"

Mailyn laughed. "Well, you see–." she then remembered she was suppose to hate Willow. "Never mind."

Willow shrugged. "Come on, maybe we'll run into Leon, Aerith or maybe Yuffie and or Cid."

Mailyn nodded and followed Willow.

Before they got far though, imagine their surprise when a bunch of Shadow Heartless showed up.

"SHIT!" they yelled in unison.

The heartless swarmed at them. Both punched, kicked and threw or tried to throw the Heartless away from them.

Then Willow yelled as one scratched her arm. Mailyn turned and went to punch one, sneaking up on Willow when one scratched at the back of her leg.

They heard a few shouts and looked.

Here came Leon and Yuffie to their rescue.

Within a few minutes, they were saved.

Willow and Mailyn looked at each other and said together, just like old times, "We need some weapons!"

They then realized what they had did and went, 'HMPF!" and looked away from each other.

Yuffie placed a hand on her hip and looked at them. "What's up with you two? HUH?! Don't you two know better then to go out on your own. AND OH MY GOSH! I SOUND LIKE SQUALL!"

"It's Leon," Leon corrected.

Willow and Mailyn chuckled at how they were acting.

Leon looked at them. "Come on, your both bleeding. Aerith can fix you two up."

Willow and Mailyn nodded and followed Leon and Yuffie back into the hotel.

They then left the two teens in a room alone to get Aerith.

They sat in silence. At least for a moment.

"So, how did you get sucked into the KH world?" Mailyn asked, breaking the silence.

"I was playin' the game during the thunderstorm. I then got shocked. Guess lighting hit my house or somethin'... I then got dizzy, and tingly and felt all weird and passed out. I then woke up with Leon examining me from head to toe," Willow said, a faint blush going over her cheeks.

Mailyn chuckled. "Oh, yeah, you've always like Leon. And two other people if I remember correctly."

"Oh, shut up."

"What where they're names again?"

"Riku and Cloud now shut up!" Willow exclaimed.

Mailyn laughed out loud and then sighed. "That's still funny."

"Shut up."

Mailyn snickered.

"So, how'd you get sucked in?" Willow asked, leaning back on her hands.

"I was trying a spell to get the game, cause my evil sister broke it. And well, the same thing happened to me that happened to you," Mailyn said.

Willow nodded. A smile broke out on her face as she remembered the time, they had found a spell book at the library and had took it home and tried one of the spells where you had to light a candle and they actually started a smile fire. Luckily, no one got hurt, but they had gotten grounded. Willow laughed.

Mailyn looked at her like she had lost it. "What in blazin' hell are you laughing at?" she asked, a edge back in her voice. She thought Willow was laughing at her.

Willow looked at Mailyn. She knew that look. "I'm not laughin' at you. I'm laughin' at the time, we started that fire, 'member?"

Mailyn remembered. She laughed. "Oh, yeah."

The two teens shared a smile, full of old memories. Pranks, jokes, hanging out, having fun, times at school, real good old times.

They then looked away from each other. They were supposed to hate each other, even though they were once best friends.

A thought ran through each of their minds,

'_How am I supposed to keep on hating my former best friend? Especially when we're in this together?'_

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Review peeps:D


	4. Sora?

Chapter Four: Sora?

A/N: Woo! Last chapter was awesome Rogue, but now it's my time to take over! Hm…Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Mailyn soon shook the thought from her mind. Willow _hated _her. She really hated her. She wasn't pretending or anything like that.

"Hey you," Mailyn said, with fake hatred in her voice.

Shocked at what she had been called, Willow replied, "Yeah?"

"Your birthday, it's like..soon. Am I correct?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"10 days."

"Mmhmm." Willow said slowly, a little puzzled on why Mailyn would remember that.

"Kay then."

"How do you remember?"

"Your birthday's on Valentine's Day. Anyone can remember Valentine's day."

"What do you want?"

Willow looked at Mailyn like she was insane.

"What?" Mailyn said throwing her cigarette bud to the ground.

"Um…I-I Don't kn—"

"I'll just get you a stuffed wolf…"

"YOU REMEBER THIS!?"

"Uh…durrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Willow just rolled her eyes. "Dork, you've got no friends. That's why you can still remember this shit"

Mailyn looked at Willow through the corner of her eye, "You can say that…"

"Oh, and by the way, I'm not expecting a present from you anyhow! If you got me one, I'd just burn it!" Willow yelled, faking more hate.

"Sure ya' will…but in the meantime, you should help me find a way out of here."

"You…want to get out?"

"Um…yeah?"

"You know, how many people, would kill themselves if they thought this was heaven?"

"A lot…?"

"EXACTLY!"

"Um…"

"Were staying."

Mailyn sighed…"It's because you want to see Riku and Cloud too, right?"

Willow's eyes starting to shift left to right, "Nooooooooooooo…"

Mailyn chuckled. "I still don't know what you see in Cloud."

"You don't even know him! You've never played Final Fantasy! You only know the Kingdom hearts Cloud! And still, you don't even pay attention when he's on the screen!"

"Cuz…"

"Cuz why?"

"His name is Cloud."

"Um…yeah, and?"

"That's a sissy boy name."

"THAT'S IT! YOUR GONNA FUCKING DIE!" Willow yelled as she lunged toward Mailyn. Tackling her to the ground, Willow was yelling out words to defend Cloud's name, and when Mailyn was pinned, Willow clenched her fist. Before anything could happen, a hand was put on Willow's shoulder. Willow looked up, kind of pissed at whoever did that. It was Aerith.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet someone."

Willow got off Mailyn, and Mailyn just stayed on the ground, still in shock on how seriously the insult was taken.

"Hi…" A young boy walked up. "My name is Sora!"

Mailyn twitched as a large _'CRASH' _could be heard in the background.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Aerith yelled.

"That, Aerith, was the sound of my sanity, exploding."


	5. Another Holy Shit Moment

Taking It To The Next Level

Disclaimer: Chappie one, says it all!

A/N: Funny chapter girl! Loved it! My turn again.

Another Holy Shit Moment To Add To The Books

Willow looked at Sora. Holy shit...

"Wait, so this is the beginning?!" she exclaimed, blurting it out.

"The beginning of what?" Aerith asked kindly but a little confused.

Mailyn snicked.

"Uh... the beginning of... a new... DAY!" Willow covered. "I'm... going to the... BATHROOM!" she yelled, running out of the room and down the hall. She didn't care if she didn't find a bathroom, she just didn't want to make a fool of herself once again.

Mailyn laughter, echoed behind her.

'_Bitch.'_ Willow thought.

Back in the room

"Is she okay?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, she's just touched in the head," Mailyn stated.

Aerith looked concerned.

"She's okay," Mailyn assured her.

'_She's just really embarrassed now,"_ she thought.

Aerith nodded. "Well, I'll let you two talk. I need to go talk with Leon," she said, ebfore walking out of the room.

Mailyn looked at Sora. "So, your Sora, huh?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah... What's your name?"

"Mailyn." Mailyn answered, playing with her lighter.

Meanwhile

Aerith had talked to Leon and was now looking for two certain people.

A duck and a... what the hell is the other one again?

But you know who she's looking for, right?

Back With Mailyn and Sora

Willow stepped into the room again.

"Sorry, about that," she mumbled, sitting at the table.

"Don't worry, I explained how, your touched in the head," Mailyn said, with a small smirk.

"Ah, go to hell," Willow mumbled. She looked at Sora. Before she could say anything, Leon and Yuffie stepped into the room.

She listened as they explained about the keyblade.

Willow and Mailyn's mouths popped open, seeing the keyblade in real life.

They quickly closed they're mouths.

Willow looked at Mailyn. "Well, this is another holy shit moment to add to the books." she whispered.

Mailyn laughed. "You tellin' me."

Willow then realized it was almost time for when Sora, Donald and Goofy would fight that huge Knight like heartless. She looked at Mailyn and realized she knew that too.

"Well, looks like things are getting interesting," Mailyn said calmly.

Willow nodded.

Willow couldn't help but laugh and half wince when the door was slammed. 'Cause she knew Donald and Goofy were on the other side.

Mailyn was the same. She stood up and grabbed Willow's arm. "Come on! If we're staying, we're gonna have some fun!" she exclaimed, jerking Willow up.

"Hey, ow! Be careful!" Willow grumbled, following Mailyn.

They looked over the balcony as Leon went one way and Sora went another.

"Shall we?" Mailyn asked, meaning should they go help.

"I think we shall!" Willow said. "One problem though..."

"And that is?"

"How do we get down there?"

"Umm... We could go out the front door!"

"Oh yeah... We better get to it! We don't want to miss anything!" Willow exclaimed, taking off toward the front entrance with Mailyn hot on her heels.

They took off toward where the fight was gonna happen. It was a good thing they've played the game before.

Willow briefly wondered what would happen if they were here when Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories would happen. She hadn't played that game. And then Kingdom Hearts 2...

She shook those thoughts from her head.

"Shit!" She yelled.

"What?!" Mailyn asked, breathing heard. They were still running.

"How are WE supposed to help?! We don't have ANY weapons or even magic!" Willow stated in a yell, breathing hard.

"We'll think of something! Or maybe we'll get a weapon like Sora! Except it won't be no keyblade!"

"I sure do hope so! I don't wanna die!"

"You think... I do?!"

"No! I'm just... SAYIN'!"

The two teens stopped talking, trying to save energy to get to the fight.

A/M: Oooh... Are we gonna make it? It's up to Cynthia!


	6. Why The Hell Are You Calling Me Estelle?

Chapter 6: Why the hell are you calling me Estelle!?

A/N: HOLY HELL! THE CHAPTER TITLE RYMES! Sorry about that. Anyway…Hope you enjoy!

Mailyn looked at Willow, still panting hard.

"Hey…What's that?"

"What what?" Mailyn asked

"THAT!"

Mailyn looked in her hand. There was a steel bow in her hands. She held the bow in her hands.

"What the fuck?"

"What is it?"

"What use is a bow, without an arrow?"

"I dun—HEY LOOK!" Willow yelled, looking at her own hands. Mailyn looked over. Twin blades were placed in her hands. She started to flail them around until her arms got tired. Breathing harshly, she put both of the blades in one hand to rest. What she didn't realize, was the blades merged together to form a long sword.

Mailyn's eyes widened, "No…Fucking…way!"

"Hm? OH MY GOD!"

"That's really cool!"

"NO KIDDING!"

Mailyn raised her hand for a high five, but she quickly put it down, remembering what situation they were currently in.

Mailyn sighed, wondering how to use a bow without anything to hit the heartless with. She took out her lighter and started to watch the flames flicker. She started to put her hand over the small flame, but when she did, a whispy substance rose from the flame, and formed into an arrow. Mailyn dropped her lighter and aimed the arrow with her bow. She shot at a brick wall. The arrow pierced through the wall. It looked as if it went right though.

"Not fair.."

In that second, it looked like lighting striked it from the inside and the wall shattered, making the rest of the building tumble.

"Now that…Is awesome,"

"OH MY GAWWWWWWWWD! YOUR WEAPON IS AWESOME ESTELLE!"

_Estelle? She hasn't called me by my middle name in years._

Mailyn looked over at Willow. She was covering her mouth, noticing what she just said. Mailyn just started to walk again. Willow followed. After they reached the second district, Willow looked over at Mailyn, and Mailyn did the same. Then they both ran into a tall, concrete barrier. They knew the fight was happening on the other side. They could hear the clanking of metal, and the tempered squawks of a duck.

A/N: Okay! Hope ya liked it. Will they help Sora fight by breaking down the barrier with Maiyn's arrows, or will they sit back and wait for it to end, disappointed in not seeing some action. Well, whatever they'll do, B's gonna write it!


	7. Fight Time!

Taking It To The Next Level

Fight Time!

Willow's arms where kinda getting tired, from holding the sword for so long. She switched arms again. "How are we gonna get through?" she asked.

"Well... Maybe my bow can help." Mailyn said, trying to make a arrow again but it wasn't working. "DAMMIT!"

"You can do it! I know you can, Mailyn, take some deep breathes!" Willow instructed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Willie Will!" Mailyn exclaimed. She then stopped and looked at Willow. Mailyn had called her Willie Will... Only Mailyn had ever called her that. Just like Willow was the only one who ever called her by her (Mailyn) middle name.

"We'll talk about this late, just concentrate, Mailyn." Willow said.

Mailyn nodded and took a few deep breathes, concentrating on making a arrow.

Willow waited as she did. She looked at the black handled sword. "I'm gonna need something to put this in..." she said to herself. You know a holder for it that would be strapped to her. One where one twin blade would be on one side and one on the other, you know? And then one on her back for when they were a sword.

She tried to make them come back apart. It wasn't working. "Hmm..."

"I GOT IT!" Mailyn shouted.

"WAH!" Willow yelled, her grip loosened on the sword, dropping it, and when it did, it came apart, back into the twin blades. "Sweet!" she cheered, picking them up.

She then noticed the design. The handle was black, with sliver wispy lines going around and around it, dark blue ice colored diamond shapes going up and down it, there was like not bright yellow but a faint yellow, that was in the shape of lighting bolts that went criss crossing toward the top of the handle and then had like red flames swirling on it. She then noticed like a light leaf green colored around the top of the handle. It reminded her of like the magic that was in the game. The blade was stainless steel.

"Dude, look at this!" Willow exclaimed, showing her the design on the handle of the blades.

"Awesome, man!" Mailyn exclaimed. She then checked out her bow. The design on Willow's blades were the same on her bow. "Sweet!"

Willow looked at the wall. "You ready to try?"

"Yeah..." Mailyn pulled the arrow back and struck it at the wall. It went through and made the wall tumble.

"Alright!" Willow cheered.

Mailyn grinned and went to jump over the rumble to help Sora, Donald and Goofy who didn't notice they had broke the wall down. But instead, she got sent flying back because of a barrier.

"Ow! FOUL!" she yelled.

"It's a barrier... Man..." Willow moaned. She wanted to help.

She looked and saw one of the other walls. And then saw some rope. How it got there she didn't care. "Hmmm... Mailyn, try making a regular arrow!" she said.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Mailyn rolled her eyes and focused and a regular arrow appeared. It was wood of course and it had a sliver tip. The design that was on Mailyn's bow and Willow's blades where on the arrow.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Mailyn asked.

"Hold on!" Willow said, grabbing the rope. "Tie this around it." She handed the rope to Mailyn who tied it around the arrow.

"And?"

"Shoot it, to the top of that wall!" Willow said, hoping this worked.

Mailyn aimed and got it. Okay, so it went a little over but it still hooked it's self into the top of the wall.

"Okay, now what's your plan O'Great one?" Mailyn asked.

"Watch!" was all Willow said.

She pushed one twin blade into the wall and then the next one, a bit higher. She then pulled the first out and pushed it back in even higher. She kept repeating it till she got to the top.

"Whoa! Nice!" Mailyn cheered.

Willow grinned. "Thanks."

She grabbed the rope, which was long and was 3 inches off the ground. "Grab the rope! I'll pull you up!"

"You sure? You must be tired from pulling yourself up there just by your arms..." Mailyn said.

"I can do it!"

"Okay then..." Mailyn said, still a little unsure, but she trusted Willow, still.

She grabbed the rope and started to climb, using her feet to help her get higher. Willow was helping by pulling the rope up as Mailyn climbed. Soon she was at the top.

Willow rubbed her arms and shoulders.

"You okay?" Mailyn asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Willow answered. She pulled the arrow out of the wall. "Here. Make it go over there." Willow pointed at a sort of low point in the wall across the little battle area.

Mailyn took the arrow and focused and then let the arrow go. It hit perfectly, maybe a little high but good still.

Willow had the end of the rope still. It jerked her when the arrow went flying but Mailyn grabbed the back of her hoodie.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Willow looked at Mailyn. "Another arrow please."

"Normal?"

"Yeah."

Mailyn made another one appear.

Willow took it and stabbed it into the top of the wall hard. She tied the roped around it, double knotting it and making it tight.

"How are we supposed to get down there?" Mailyn asked.

"Using our hoodies. Throw them over the rope and grab each side and go down, but have your feet up so you won't smash into the wall."

"You've done this before?"

"No, Dal has though..." Willow said, feeling a little homesick, with thinkin' of her brother (even if he was a asshole) and her mother (even if she had to work a lot and wasn't around much because of that).

"Oh..." Mailyn said. She remembered when Dallas had actually been a pretty okay guy before he turned into a asshole. She sighed and took off her hoodie. She slipped her arm through the bow (between the string and the wood) up to her should and threw her hoodie over the rope and grabbed it with her other hand.

"See you at the bottom!" she yelled, as she pushed off, having her feet out in front of her, to stop the wall.

Willow chuckled and repeated what Mailyn did Except her two blades were pushed in between her belt and jeans. It was a make shift holder for them, till she got a real one. "WAHOOOOOOOO!" she yelled.

The two dropped down at the bottom, well Mailyn was down before Willow, but still.

They left they're hoodies on the rope for the moment. They pulled out they're weapons, still unnoticed pretty much by the Heartless, Donald, Goofy and Sora.

"Ready?" Willow asked.

"Hell yeah!" Mailyn said as they took off toward the heartless.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it:D Review!


	8. Exploding Legs and Flying Arms

Taking it to the Next Level

Chapter Eight: Exploding Legs and Flying Arms…

Just as Mailyn was following Willow she stopped.

"What wrong?"

Mailyn just pointed and said, "Move over a little,"

Willow did as told, and right when she did, Sora took his keyblade, swept it across the heartless' foot, and made the foot skid across right next to Willow and in front of Mailyn. A second later, it exploded into green orbs used for healing. Poor Sora, they stole all of the orbs, because, they were well, right there. When he tried to get them, the heartless swung its arms around and knocked Sora out.

Willow and Mailyn looked at each other. Willow took out her twin blades and started to slash away. Mailyn backed up and started to shoot iced arrows and fire arrows at it… Unfortunately for her, the light was dim, so she couldn't make any from light energy.

Soon, Goofy shot it's shield at it, and knocked out one of its arms, making it fly.

"HOLY SHIZNIT! WILLOW WATCH OUT FOR THE FLYING ARM!" Willow turned around and the arm hit her face and exploded into green orbs. Luckily, she absorbed the cure and was ready to fight again.

"Okay! I'm ready to g- Ohhhhhhhh the fights over…I knew that…"

"Sure you did,' Mailyn teased.

Willow stuck her tongue out at her.

Goofy and Donald were checking on Sora.

"Is he okay?" Willow asked.

Sora groaned. "I'm okay," he moaned, sitting up, with Goofy's help.

"You sure? That was a hard hit," Mailyn said

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sora said, getting up to stand.

Willow nodded and pulled Mailyn to the side, to talk to her.

"Mailyn, I think we're not gonna be able to go home till we help Sora," she whispered.

"But he makes it!" Mailyn said.

"Yeah, I know, but... I think we're not gonna be able to get home, till after Sora wins the... well game. And then we might be stuck during KH: Chain Of Memories and neither of us knows how that goes and then KH 2. We might be stuck here for a while, or we might be able to go home after we help Sora wins this part of the game, y'know the first one. But I have no idea," Willow was saying whispering.

They were sort of ignoring Sora, Donald, Goofy and now Leon, Yuffie and Aerith who were now there. They were talking and the two teens from Earth knew what they were saying so they, ignored what they were saying.

"So, maybe we should ask if we can go with them, and say we have a friend that went missing too..." Mailyn suggested.

"Yeah... But Donald might not let us go, since we're not the keyblade wielder." Willow commented.

Mailyn sighed. "True... But still! We can help on their adventure and fight alongside them!"

"We need some practice first," Willow pointed out.

"How so?!"

"Magic for one thing. Then we need to work with our weapons. I need to work on making my blades come apart and stuff and then fighting with them. And you need to work with hitting targets and crap."

Mailyn made a face. "So, we might stay here and practice with Leon and Yuffie and then go to Olympus Coliseum to practice against Heartless and stuff and maybe even Sora, Donald and Goofy and then we try and go with Sora and them?"

"Yeah, that seems like our best bet."

"Fine," Mailyn sighed.

Mailyn and Willow turned and went up to the group, as they were talking.

"But if you come with us, you can't look like that! This ship runs on smiles!" Donald was saying to Sora.

Sora smiled. Well, not a real smile but if you've played the game you know. A fake ass smile that's funny.

Donald and Goofy laughed at the smile Sora had. So did Mailyn and Willow. Which alerted Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Donald, Goofy and Sora that they were there.

Leon looked at their weapons. "Where did you get those?"

"They freakin' materialized in our hands!" Mailyn exclaimed.

"COOL!" Yuffie shouted.

"Yeah!" Sora agreed.

Willow smirked and tried to do that thing, where you like twirl y'know? Like how drummers twirl their drumsticks? Like that. Well, Willow twirled the blade (holding onto the handle) in her right hand and didn't drop it or hurt anybody or herself!

She grinned. "This is so cool!" she murmured to herself.

"How good are you two with those?" Leon asked.

"Pretty damn good if I say so myself!" Mailyn stated firmly.

"Yeah, we got over a wall, a barrier and helped fight a huge ass Heartless!" Willow said.

Aerith chuckled. "I can tell." she pointed at the wall, where the arrow still was, but the rope was all limp now, cause the walls were gone.

And their hoodies were now on the ground.

A/N: Hehehe we ended it with a bit of humor! LOL We hope you guys like it! WE BOTH WROTE THIS CHAPTER! LOL You'll just have to wait and see who's turn it is next time! Later!


	9. Seperated?

Taking it to the Next level

Chapter 9: Separated?

A/N: Ixcythan here! I'll be writing chapter 9! (because Rogue wrote the end of chappie 8) Enjoy!

"Soooooooooooooooooo" Mailyn started to say. "Are you gonna let us go?"

Donald stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!" Willow yelled, cheerfully.

"And…What makes you think that you should come?"

"Cuz were cool like that." Mailyn said, drooping her eye lids and leaning against the wall.

"No."

"Well, we'd like to find our friend." Willow lied.

"And?"

"It would be nice if you would let us go."

"Find your own gummi ship."

Mailyn used her puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please with a cherry on top!?"

"What's a…cherry?"

Mailyn shifted her eyes, "Um…pretty please with a gummi block on top???"

Donald sighed. "Whatever."

"YES!" Willow and Mailyn yelled and gave each other a high five.

Then it hit Mailyn. She was supposed to hate Willow. She turned away, embarrassed at her actions.

"What's wrong, Estelle?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mailyn yelled.

Willow turned her head away.

"I'm staying." Mailyn said, almost inaudible.

"WHAT!?" Donald squawked.

"I'm not going to be on the same ship as _her_."

"Fine with me!" Willow yelled back.

Mailyn walked away, somewhere to the first district, while Donald and Goofy took Willow and Sora to the gummi ship.

Mailyn walked into the accessory shop. "Hey Cid." She greeted.

"Hello random person?"

"Uh…Oh sorry. I'm Mailyn." Mailyn said as she shook Cid's hand.

"How do you know me?"

"Um…" Mailyn started to sweat…"Sora told me about you!"

"Okay…I guess."

"Do you want to chat…or shop?"

"Hm…Well, I guess I have some money to spare."

"This sounds stupid now, but I have to say it. Buy or Sell?"

"Buy…?"

"Here." Cid said while he gave her a list of what she could buy.

Mailyn took out her wallet and looked through the dollar bills. "Shit."

"What is it? Not enough?"

"No…I don't have munny. I have money."

"Wait. I'm confused."

Mailyn put down a green piece of paper, known as a dollar.

"What's that?"

"It's what we use to buy things. Where I come from…"

"Oh…Um…here. How about I just give you some starters?"

R-Really!? That would be _awesome!_"

"No Problem! Here, have a protect chain, and an Ifrit's horn."

"Thanks!"

"Sorry, I'd give you more, but I can't. The protect chain increases your defense, and the Ifrit's horn increases your fire defense by 20 percent."

"Woot!" Mailyn yelled as she did a little dance.

"Uh…"

"You didn't see that."

"Right."

Mailyn took the chain and attached it to her pants. She clipped one side to her front belt loop, and the other side to her back belt loop. Then she shoved the Ifrit's horn in her pocket and started off to leave.

"WAIT!" Cid yelled.

"Hm…?"

"What're ya in here for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you in Traverse Town?"

"I just kind of…ended up here."

"Well…If you want, I have a small gummi ship. You could take it to…"

"To where?"

"Somewhere safe…Like…The Disney castle?"

"Could I?"

"SURE!" Cid exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

Mailyn followed Cid over to a garage, and he pointed out a small gummi ship. It was purple and blue. He tossed her some keys and she approached it, and then carefully boarded.

Back with Willow

"Um…" Sora said, trying to get Phil's attention.

"Good timing!" Phil exclaimed, "Give me a hand, Will ya? Move that Pedestal over there for me." Phil said, pointing to a large pedestal, and then pointing to where he wanted it.

"I gotta spruce this place up for the games!" He continued.

Sora went over to the Pedestal. "This has got to weigh at least a ton!" he said under his breath.

He went over to Phil. "It's way too heavy!"

Willow giggled a little at Sora's attempt.

"What! Too heavy?" Phil started. "Since when have you been such a little—" Phil stopped and took a stern look at Sora."Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?"

"This here's the world famous Coliseum—" Phil continued.

"Heroes only!" he said firmly. "And I got my hands full preparing for the games! So run along pipsqueaks." He ended firmly.

Sora gave him a look that said, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" but, he didn't say it. His look did.

"Look, it's like this." Phil started

"Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the coliseum." He said.

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you!" Donald said.

"Yeah!" Willow went along.

"Yup! He's a real hero, chosen by the keyblade!" Goofy joined in, putting his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"And were heroes too!" Donald said.

"Hero!? That runt!" Phil said, making fun of Sora, before cracking up laughing.

"What's so funny I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora yelled, getting kind of angry.

"Hey! If you can't even move this!" Phil started, attempting to move the pedestal himself. Without success might I add.

"You can't call yourself…" Phil said, still trying to move the pedestal.

"A hero!" Phil yelled, almost slipping because of the non-budging pedestal.

Then he dropped to the ground, " Okay. So it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do!"

Phil brought Sora out to a whole bunch of barrels. He told him to crush them all before the time limit ended.

"You know. You ain't bad kid." Phil said after it was all over.

"Looks like I'm headed for the games!" Sora said, excited.

"Afraid not!" Phil yelled.

"Why not!" Sora yelled in disappointment.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes!" Phil yelled, as Willow and Goofy counted on their fingers.

"I think that's fou—" Willow started.

"Come on!" Sora said, ignoring Willow.

Phil just crossed his arms, so Sora and the gang just walked outside. Sora was pissed, and Willow was still confused about the number of words used.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" A mysterious voice said behind him.

_Oh yeah. I forgot about Hades entrance. Woo! We really are going to the games!_

Donald turned around, "Who are you?"

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" Hades said, while he put one hand on Sora's shoulder.

_Wow…he's really tall in person._

"Well then hey. Get a load of this." Hades said while he summoned a pass.

"A pass?" Sora said, astonished.

"It's all yours, Good luck kid. I'm pulling for you, little Shorty"

Everyone ran inside. "Where did you get this!?" Phil asked.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you now. But, be warned, there's a lot of weirdoes who enter the games."

At that moment, Cloud walked by the gang. Willow kind of gapped, her jaw on the floor, as Cloud walked by. She couldn't do anything. But soon, he was gone.

"GODDAMIT!" she yelled.

"What!?" Sora yelled looking at her.

"I WANT TO HUG HIM!"

"Um…"

"Hmph!"

Back with Mailyn

Mailyn was driving the gummi ship into a barrier over and over again. On the other side of that barrier, was Disney Castle. There was no path to it. She sighed.

"Guess I better just, turn around."

She did turn around, but she didn't turn the right way. Instead, she was headed toward Wonderland. When she finally got to the world, she looked up.

"Uh…Oh…"

Then, suddenly, she pressed a button which made her land.

"N-NO WAY!" She moaned. She kind of hated Wonderland. She didn't really find the Cheshire cat, cute. In fact, she found it horribly scary. And here she was, alone in that world. With a queen that likes to chop off everyone's heads, people made of cards, and a cat that turns invisible, which barely helps you with its riddles.

Back to Willow

"That little punk is your next opponent, okay? Now don't blow it, just take him out." Hades ordered.

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid?" Cloud questioned in curiosity. "Sorry, but my contract says—"

"I know! You think I don't know! I wrote the contract!" Hades interrupted. "I know that it says that you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament, But you have to fight that kid, to get to him! Come on." Hercules continued, "Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule number 11, It's just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!"

"I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Hades said, STILL talking.

Cloud just got up, and walked away.

"Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home." Hades commented. "Still, suckers like him are hard to come by."

After a harsh battle, Sora and Willow kicked Cloud's ass good! Mostly because…Willow was hugging him the whole time, which made it almost impossible for him to move that giant sword of his.

Cloud got up from his knees, and quickly looked back. It was Cerberus. A large, black, three headed dog. He was supposed to be guarding the underworld. He was somehow let out though. He stomped down on Cloud.

Willow gasped_, "I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!__Oh my god…..Cloud…"_

"Oh right, there was one other rule. I forgot. Accidents happen." Hades said to himself.

Luckily, Hercules came and held him back.

"Herc!" Phil yelled from the stadium.

"Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules ordered.

Everyone ran back. Hercules was cornered trying to hold off Cerberus, with Cloud over his shoulder. Then, all three heads suddenly looked back. It was Sora, Willow, and the others. They weren't gonna stand back and watch.

Hercules took this chance to run to safety, and put Cloud down.

"Kid, I've got two words of advice for you," Phil started, "Attack!"

"Phil. I've got five words for you. THAT'S ONLY ONE FUCKING WORD!" Willow yelled as she took out her twin blades and merged them together. She attacked the middle head with all her strength. Sora, attacked the head on the right. Donald and Goofy, attacked the head on the left. Soon enough, Cerberus collapsed. Then everyone just walked inside again, feeling very accomplished.

"Thus, I dub thee, junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights, and privileges to participate in the games, Further—" Phil started

"Hey! What do you mean, junior heroes!" Donald yelled.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a real hero." Phil said.

"So, what does it take?" Goofy said, innocently.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves." Hercules answered. "Just the way that I did."

"No problem! We'll start by proving ourselves in the games!" Sora stated.

"They're ain't gonna be any games for a while." Phil explained."Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

"Okay, we'll be back."

Then, everyone left, to go to the next world. "I still can't believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus." Phil said, after he left.

"Just between us, I already worn Cerberus down by the time that little guy jumped in,"

"My lips are sealed,"

Sora walked out to find Cloud sitting on the stairs. "Hey are you—"

"CLOUD! OH MY GOD! IT'S CLOUD!" Willow cheered about to jump on Cloud again.

"N-not you again!" he said jumping up.

"Alright?" Sora finished, ignoring Willow.

"Yeah…" Cloud answered, after he realized that Willow had calmed down.

"So, why did you go along with him anyway?" Sora asked

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." Cloud started, "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and couldn't find light."

"You'll find it," Willow reassured. Cloud looked down puzzled. She actually said something, that didn't sound fan girlish. He smiled at her.

"I'm searching too…" Sora started

"For your light?" Cloud asked.

Sora nodded.

"Don't lose sight of it," Cloud said while he walked up to Sora, and handed him something. After that, he walked away.

"How about a rematch next time! Fair and square! No dark powers involved!" Sora yelled after him.

Cloud stopped and turned to look at him. He flipped up his hair with his hand and said, "I think I'll pass."

Sora just smiled and watched him walk away.

In the Underworld

"He's strong, he's kind. He's always there, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy!" Hades yelled.

"Wait a minute? What are you worried about?" Hades said, talking to himself, "All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here is what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both!"

"Who invited you to the party. Stay out of this. This is my show" Hades said, looking back at Maleficent.

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." Maleficent said before walking away.

Hades gave a surprised look and watched her go away.

With Mailyn

Mailyn heard an annoying and loud ticking noise. She was slowly dropped down onto a pink checkered floor. Well, the checkers were messed up, but it was still a checkered floor.

"Oh my fur! Oh my grace! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" A white rabbit said while running along. A stop watch in hand.

Mailyn watched as it ran across her feet.

Then suddenly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled, "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"I'm late!" he said one more time.

_Thunk_

Mailyn Fainted.

A/N: Wooo…Long chapter. Took me forever to remember all the words to Olympus Coliseum. If I didn't get the all right, I apologize. Anyway, can't wait to see what the next chapter is about, Rogue.


	10. Off To Wonderland

Taking It To The Next Level

Disclaimer: We wish we owned them! But we don't:(

A/N: ... . Let me just say this...

_**I AM NOT A FAN GIRL! LOL**_

At least like that! Thanks Cynth:P Anyway on to the story!

Off To Wonderland

Inside the gummy ship with Willow, Sora, Donald and Goofy

"So, why were you acting all crazy?" Sora asked. He and Willow were sitting behind next to each other, and sort of behind Donald and Goofy. Supposedly, neither of them could drive the Gummy ship just yet. That sucked in Willow's book.

"Huh?" Willow asked, her head snapping to look at Sora. She had been gazing out at well space, looking out the window. And she had been wondering about things. Like home. And what was going to be happening to them. And then... Mailyn. It seemed Mailyn hated her a whole lot and that hurt Willow deeply.

They had been close for a long time. They were both sarcastic, witty, crazy, fun and just weird in some ways, but they had always got along perfectly pretty much. And then their parents decided they didn't want them hanging out anymore. And what hurt the most was... that it seemed that Mailyn agreed with them.

"Why did you act so crazy to that Cloud guy?" Sora clarified.

"Oh, eh," Willow chuckled. "Eh, I was just hyper I guess. I mean, fighting can do that..."

Sora looked confused.

"It's nothing to worry about Sora. I'm okay. And I'm sure, I did not harm Cloud in anyway. I might have made him nervous but he'll be okay. He's... tough." Willow said, trying to figure out the right word to describe Cloud.

"You sound like you know him..."

"I guess you could say that," Willow said with a shrug.

'_You could say I know you pretty well, too Sora.'_

"Hey, Donald! Where are we going next?" Willow asked changing the subject.

"How am I supposed to know?! You'll find out when we get there!" Donald squawked.

Willow laughed.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

But they sure would be better with Mailyn with her...

If only she didn't hate her (Willow).

With Mailyn

Right then, Mailyn was kinda out of it. She was still out. Just like a light. And her mind was being evil and reminding her of happy and yet painful times.

_**In Mailyn's Head**_

(Some of this might not make sense, cause it's kinda flashing in between memories. Y'know, it's goingsuper fast where your only getting bits and pieces.)

_**Flash**_

_A younger Mailyn of about 10 was laughing as she chased a younger Willow of the same age._

"_You can't get me!" Willow laughed._

"_Oh, yes I can, Willie Will!" Mailyn shouted, taking off in a flying tackle and tackling Willow to the ground._

_The two girls laughed wildly as Mailyn and Willow tickled each other while trying to get away from each other._

_**Flash**_

"_Willow! RUN!" Mailyn yelled, as they ran from some older kids they had pissed off, accidently._

_They were 12 years old._

"_I am! Come on, Estelle! I know you can do it!" Willow yelled._

_Mailyn didn't say anything. She just kept running. She then tripped over a root and went flying._

_Willow hearing a loud thump stopped and turned around. "MAILYN!" she shouted, taking off back toward Mailyn._

"_What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Mailyn hissed._

"_I'm not leaving you!" Willow stated, firmly. She helped Mailyn up._

"_Your not gonna be able to run with me, slowing you down," Mailyn pointed out._

"_And, I'd care about that, why?" Willow asked, putting a arm around Mailyn and taking Mailyn's arm around her (Willow) shoulder._

_Mailyn chuckled, as they well... walked. It didn't matter that the older kids would probably catch up to them, and beat the snot out of them._

_All that mattered was the fact that Willow did not leave Mailyn behind._

_**Flash**_

_Willow grinning at her, as she signed the cast on Mailyn's leg._

"_This is what you get for trying to do a double back flip on your trampoline."_

"_Oh, shut up."_

_They laughed._

_**Flash**_

_Mailyn grinning as she signed the cast Willow's arm. "And I thought double back flips were dangerous. Seems like belly flops are too."_

"_Oh, suck my big toe."_

_They laughed and shared a grin._

_**Flash**_

"_I don't even know why we were ever friends! Your just a smart-mouth annoyance!"_

_The girls were 14 and just found out they couldn't hang out anymore. And they were taking it out on each other._

"_You a psycho! I don't even know why I ever hung out with you!"_

"_Your bitch!"_

"_Takes one to know one!"_

"_Oooh, so scary!"_

"_Shut the hell up!"_

"_Make me!"_

"_Yeah and then have you try some fucking weird ass voodoo on me?! NO THANKS!"_

"_Oh, go to hell!"_

"_Why don't you?! Your headed that way!"_

"_Bite me!"_

"_Your probably nasty!"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

"_Well, the feelings mutual! I HATE YOU TOO!"_

_**Flash**_

(The next bit is just just words and stuff that had been said over the years since they had been friends)

"_Hey, best friends forever, right? You know, for forever and a day, till our hearts stop beating?"_

"_Hey! No fair!"_

_Laughter echoing._

"_Hey, Mailyn...?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_We're always gonna be friends, right?"_

"_Of course! There's no one else I'd rather hang out with."_

"_Will... You're a nut!"_

"_Takes one to know one!"_

"_I HATE YOU TOO!"_

"_I HATE YOU TOO!"_

"_We're not best friends anymore Mailyn. _

_not best friends anymore... anymore."_

"_I HATE YOU!_

_I hate you!_

_I hate you!_

_I hate you!'_

Mailyn wanted to wake up and just forget what her mind wasn't letting her but it wasn't happening any time soon.

Not to far away, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Willow were walking.

Willow happened to glance over near were Mailyn's body laid and saw her shoe sticking out.

"MAILYN!" Willow exclaimed, running over to her body.

Sora, Donald and Goofy followed her.

"Mailyn? Come on and wake up! Call me a bitch or something! Wake up!" Willow exclaimed, gently shaking her.

"Come on, we need to get her back to the ship!" said Donald.

Willow barely nodded, as her and Sora picked up Mailyn and started toward the Gummy Ship.

But then heartless showed up.

Sora and Willow sat Mailyn down and pulled out their weapons.

Willow twirled her twin blades, feeling pure white searing anger rushing all over her. She was angry at whatever had made Mailyn pass out and she was worried as hell for her bes– former best friend.

She took off at a bunch of heartless, as Donald, Goofy and Sora took on the rest in front of them.

She slashed at one with her left blade and then brought her right blade down on top of it, taking it out. She collected the orbs as she took out two more. She kept battling, trying to take them down as fast as she could. She glanced over at Mailyn and saw some heading toward her.

"OH, HELL NO!" she yelled, taking down the last two next to her and shot off toward Mailyn.

She brought her twin blades together as she ran and jumped and brought her sword down on one of the heartless, taking it out.

She then quickly took out the rest of them.

Panting hard, she looked over at Sora, Donald and Goofy. She saw one sneaking up on Sora.

"Oh, the fuck you will!" she hissed, feeling her left hand tighten.

Her hand felt weird. She looked down and it looked like it was sort of glowing a bright sharp, deep fire red.

Willow cocked a eyebrow. Did this mean she could use magic now? She sure hoped so.

She ran toward the heartless trying to sneak up on Sora as he took down the three in front of him.

She gave a, "HEY-YA!" and jumped in front of it.

"Huh?!" Sora exclaimed, confused.

"It's okay, Sora! I got your back!" Willow yelled. Willow's left hand came up near her face and then she swiftly moved it downward, as if she had a blade in that hand. As she did that, she yelled, "FIRE!"

A burst of fire came out of her hand and hit the heartless, destroying it.

She then brought her sword down on another heartless.

With Willow's new found Fire power and teamwork between them, the heartless were all soon destroyed.

Panting, Willow went to Mailyn and checked over her. She seemed okay.

"We should probably take her back to Traverse Town so Aerith can check her out," Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah, let's do that," Willow said, starting to pick Mailyn up again.

Sora nodded and started to help Willow pick, Mailyn up.

Donald's mouth, I mean, beak popped open. "NO! BUT WE GOTTA GO–" he squawked. Which turned into a bunch of gibberish that no one could understand.

Donald took a deep breath and then realized, Sora, Willow and Goofy were already walking away from him.

"HEY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIT A MINUTE!" he yelled, taking off after them.

On The Gummy Ship

Willow was pacing the floor in the well, bedroom that Mailyn was settled in as they headed toward Traverse Town.

Willow started to talk to Mailyn. Telling her what had happened at the Coliseum.

"Man, you should have seen me, Mailyn. I made a fool of myself... Eh, at least I got to hug him! Hehe. And he smiled at me too! You'd like him if you played _'Final Fantasy'_ or if you watched, '_Final Fantasy: Advent Children'_. I know you would."

Willow sighed and ran a hand through her hair, which made her bangs pull away from her face and then settle back just like they had been before, swept over her right eye.

"What happened to us, Mailyn? I mean, we were best friends... Truth be told, I miss you... Heh, a whole lot too... I miss it all. The humor, the fun, the hanging out, the movie nights... everything.

I guess it wasn't meant to be, huh? Who knew 'for forever and day, till our hearts stop beating' wasn't such a long time? Heh..."

Willow smirked faintly at Mailyn, even though Mailyn couldn't see it. Hell, Mailyn couldn't hear her.

"Well, I'll tell you more about what happened at the Coliseum. You missed Hades! Man, he is TALL in real life..."

Willow went on telling Mailyn what happened at the Coliseum.

She stopped, at the point about when they had found her.

Willow looked at Mailyn. She hadn't heard nothing that Willow had said.

Willow looked down sadly, as she sat in a chair, near the bed. She sniffled as a tear ran down her face.

The door creaked open then.

Willow hastily wiped at her face and stood up. It was Sora.

"We've arrived at Traverse Town," Sora said.

Willow nodded.

Sora came in and helped Willow pick up Mailyn. They started off toward the Hotel.

What Willow didn't know was that, Mailyn had woken up right before she had started to talk and had heard EVERYTHING that Willow had said.

A/N: OOOOH! DRAMA! LOL What's gonna happen next?! LOL And who are these girls gonna end up with?!?! LOL I know who Mailyn's gonna end up with! -whistles innocently- LOL just what about me?! (Willow) Cloud, Leon or Riku?!?! HUH?! LOL Well, REVIEW PEEPS:D


	11. Suffering

1Chapter 11: Suffering

_I-I__'__m awake__…__I__'__m not dead. I__'__m not passed out. I woke up, eyes open and everything. Why can__'__t I bring myself to that again?_

Mailyn was thinking. She was thinking hard. She had just woken up. She had sat up, opened her eyes and looked around. She heard everything that Willow had said to her. But, now, It seems all that strength had escaped her body. Maybe, just maybe, if she tried, she would be able to open her eyes. To show the doctors she wasn't dead.

_Wait__…_

I know there's doctors above me. I can feel them. They're breath. I can hear their lungs going up and down, their heart pumping at a fast pace. Probably thinking something along the lines as, 'Oh no…were getting rid of another one'

Mailyn mentally smirked.

_What was that?_

Mailyn thought at she felt something cold press slightly against her lips. Some flat, like glass.

Mailyn heard screaming, and could feel the hand which was taking her pulse jerk away. Doctors scrambling everywhere.

Mailyn concentrated hard. _Come on__…__Come on__…_

Outside of Mailyn's head

Willow was outside the room, and started to flinch at the screaming. Her friend was pronounced dead already. Died of a heart attack.

_Idiot. _

Willow thought. She wasn't mourning the death. She was angry. Angry that Mailyn would go somewhere she was so terribly afraid of. And alone? It pissed her off. But then again, everything did. It pissed her off that the seats were too stiff, that the doctor was too young. Although, it was Aerith and Leon was the main assistant. Yuffie was there too, which also pissed her off.

_Ugh. Why does hyperactive nut get to go see my best friend and not me? She__'__d just be a nuisance._

The thing that pissed her off most though, was that the autopsy was so soon. It was practically decided right after she died. But of course, Aerith insisted it happened earlier. The flesh was more tender and easy to cut open. Although she thought it would be better to let her body go to a moorage, but, Yuffie took that idea out of question.

Willow's thoughts were shaken from her when the door separating Willow from her friend swung open. Yuffie ran out with a mirror. She practically jumped on Willow, while saying, "See this?" pointing to the mirror.

"Yeah…and?"

Yuffie breathed on it. "See that?"

"It came from your breathe…Is that all Yuffie? Are you impressed by condensation?"

"NO! It's not that! It's the fact that when we put it up to Mailyn's mouth, the same thing happened!"

_A dead person__…__breathing?_

"She's alive!"

"But…she didn't have a pulse"

"That's true…but, hey, weird things happen"

Back with Mailyn

_I can do it!_

At the instant I opened my eyes. My body didn't move, my hand didn't jerk. My eyes opened indicating that I was indeed, alive.

Aerith looked at the eyes open widely, then nodded. Leon came and gave Aerith a green liquid. A potion. She held up my head, and poured it down my throat. I couldn't taste anything. My tongue felt numb. Soon enough, as if the potion switched on the light to my muscles, I felt as if I could go run ten miles in a minute.

A/N: Well Rouge I guess it's your turn to write. I wrote Mailyn out of misery and you gonna write about…whatever your gonna write about. Bye for now!


	12. Don't Think

**Chapter 12: Don't Think**

With Willow  
(Willow's pov)

I looked at Yuffie for a few seconds.

"Are you screwing with me?" I asked. Was this a cruel joke?

"NO!" Yuffie shouted.

I shook my head. I mean, I had heard of people with no pulse but still be alive, but dormant. Was that what happened with Mailyn? Or was this just a big fucked up dream?

Maybe I was the one, that was dead and this was hell for me. Maybe I was the one that was dying or in a coma and this all was a dream. I mean, going into one of my favorite games? That can't happen...right?

"Come on!" Yuffie yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

Yuffie is one of my favorite characters, from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts but right then I just needed to be alone.

I jerked my arm out of her grasp and said, "Leave me alone. I need some air." I stalked away from her, to head outside.

"Fine! Act like SQUALL!" Yuffie shouted, behind me.

I just rolled my eyes. When I got outside, I leaned against the wall and sighed. I pulled out Mailyn's lighter and cigarettes, which had fallen out of her pocket when we had took her to the Gummy ship. I hated her for smoking. I had seen what it had done to my grandmother and didn't want to see it happen to her. I glared at the cigarettes and stuffed them back in my pocket. I started to flick her lighter open and close. I remembered us, playing with empty Zippo lighters, by flicking them open and close. We both had loved fire and stuff. I still do. Don't know about Mailyn.

I shook my head.

'_Don't think about her. Don't think about how she might by dying still. Don't think about nothing at all...'_

I blinked back tears and looked up at the dark, star filled sky.

A tear slipped down my face. Not just because of Mailyn. But because...

A star had just went out.

With Leon, Aerith and Yuffie  
(Normal pov)

Leon looked at Yuffie when she came into the room. She was suppose to be getting Willow. "Where's Willow?"

Yuffie shrugged and threw her hands up in the air. "She's acting like your sorry bum, Squall!"

"It's Leon. And what's going on?"

"She said she wanted some air and stalked -STALKED- outside. Seriously, acting like you Squallie!"

"Leon. I'll go talk to her." Leon stated, heading out of the room.

Aerith sighed.

"What is it, Aerith?" Yuffie asked, cocking her head at the flower girl.

"Well, it's nothing really. And it's none of my business, but Willow and Mailyn seem like... they don't want to be angry or anything with each other. I think they just want to be friends."

"Well, they're both stubborn and pig headed if you ask me with this whole 'hating each other, trying not to like each other' thing!" Yuffie stated, with her hands on her hips.

"Well, Yuffie it's none of our business. At all. So don't meddle." Aerith said, grabbing a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth to take to Mailyn to put on her forehead.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. Aerith should know her by now! She'd meddle somehow! If it was nothing more then lock them in a closet together! Yuffie smiled to herself and skipped after Aerith.

With Willow

(Willow's pov)

I was twirling my twin blades around, just to be doing something and to keep my mind off Mailyn.

'_Don't think about her...'_

I was doing that, feeling my arms starting to tire out.

"I really need a freaking holder for these," I muttered.

I kept twirling them and striking at thin air. It was sort of practice for one and then it also was keeping my mind off...you know who. I was doing that as hard and as fast as I could. My eyes were watering from the wind I was making with my blades and then with everything with Mailyn -_I'm not suppose to think about her_-. My knees felt weak but I kept working. I may have looked stupid, but I didn't care. I just didn't want to think.

I forcing myself to strike as fast and as hard as I could. And I was just standing in one place. I was moving around, like I was fighting someone or something. Maybe a personal demon of mine, I don't know.

And then, I couldn't hold it back no more. A sob broke out of me and my knees gave out. I feel to the ground, my blades landing near me. I held my self up on my hands and weak knees as tears rolled down my face and splattered on the ground beneath me.

I felt a pair of strong hands grab my shoulders and pull me up and I was pulled into a tight hug. I breathed in a warm, calming scent as I was hugged. I titled my head up the best I could and saw a familiar head of spikey brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Leon.

I buried my face into his chest, I couldn't hold it in or back. I started to sob hard into his chest, clutching at the back of his shirt and jacket tightly.

A/N: Ooooh! WELL! Haha Your turn IXI! HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Lmfao


End file.
